Ibu
by midorikawa.adza
Summary: Setidaknya, mulai saat ini Akashi tidak akan kemari sendirian; One-shot, #Latepost banget aslinya buat hari ibu, slight AkaKuro. RnR?


Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ibu © midorikawa adza

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini—tanggal dua puluh satu desember, sehari setelah Akashi berulang tahun.

Terlihat, remaja laki-laki berambut merah yang berjalan diatas timbunan salju yang mulai menumpuk—bahkan rambutnya mulai ditumpuki oleh salju yang berwarna kontras dengan rambutnya itu.

Hari ini sangat dingin—sungguh. Bahkan, Akashi harus mempererat switer merahnya dan menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya agar merasa lebih hangat—meskipun menurutnya percuma.

Diturunkan tas bawaannya yang terlihat tidak berat lalu dilihatnya jam tangan yang dipakainya, Ia masih memiliki waktu beberapa puluh menit sebelum Kereta Api menuju Tokyo akan berangkat.

Tunggu—kereta api? Untuk Apa? Jika Akashi ingin ke Tokyo, Ia bisa dengan mudah meminta diantarkan oleh supirnya atau dengan cara apapun yang penting lebih cepat.

"Cih," desisnya, "Aku bahkan lupa bertanya dimana toko Bunga yang bagus," setelah berkata begitu, Ia mengeluarkan handphone di sakunya. Terlihat, ia mengetik beberapa nomor yang dihafalnya diluar kepala.

**To: Atsushi, Daiki, Ryouta, Tetsuya, Shintarou**

**Message: Apa kalian tau dimana Toko Bunga yang bagus di Tokyo?**

_**Send!**_

"Kereta Api menuju Tokyo akan segera datang dalam waktu 5 menit," speaker di Stasiun tersebut berbunyi. Akashi memasukkan handphonenya ke sakunya dan kembali mengambil tasnya, lalu berjalan menuju Peron dimana Kereta Api menuju Tokyo akan berhenti. Ia berdiri dibelakang garis kuning—Akashi belum ingin mati mengenaskan seperti tertabrak kereta, kau tahu.

Suara nada dering terdengar dari handphone di saku Akashi. Namun, karena kereta api telah datang, Akashi memutuskan untuk membaca pesan di handphonenya itu nanti saja.

Akashi duduk seorang diri di kursi yang sebenarnya dapat diduduki oleh 2 orang. Memang, Akashi ingin duduk seorang diri saja karena itu ia membeli 2 tiket untuk dirinya sendiri—Akashi tidak ingin duduk dengan orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal.

Akashi mengambil handphone di sakunya dan membuka 5 pesan paling baru di handphonenya.

Dan ternyata semuanya dari operator.

Akashi merasa ter-php-kan.

Uh Oh Wait!—suara nada dering kembali berbunyi. Akashi berharap agar pesan kali ini bukan dari operator.

Dan betapa leganya Akashi saat ternyata pesan itu berasal dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

**From: Tetsuya**

**Message: Kalau tidak salah didekat Teiko ada Toko Bunga, aku pernah kesana walau hanya sekali. Disana bunganya cukup lengkap. Apa Akashi-kun ingin memberikan bunga pada pacarmu, Akashi-kun?**

Akashi menghela nafas, tentu saja bukan. Akashi kan tidak menyukai perem—ah salah.

Akashi membalas pesan dari Kuroko dengan seringai di wajahnya.

**To: Tetsuya**

**Message: Terimakasih, Tetsuya. Memang kenapa jika aku ingin memberikan bunga kepada pacarku?**

_**Send!**_

Baru saja Akashi membalas pesan Kuroko tiba-tiba terdapat 1 pesan baru—dari Midorima

**From: Shintarou**

**Message: Aku tidak begitu tahu soal bunga, jadi aku tidak tahu dimana tempat untuk membeli bunga. Apa kau membaca oha-asa? Benda keberuntunganmu untuk besok memang bunga.**

Akashi menghela nafas—lagi. Jangan bodoh, mana mungkin orang yang menganggap dirinya selalu menang akan percaya pada keberuntungan?

**To: Shintarou**

**Message: Aku tidak percaya pada keberuntungan.**

Pesan Singkat, padat dan gajelas-jelas amat itu dikirimnya kepada Midorima.

Tidak ada pesan baru—pikir Akashi. Mungkin ia lebih baik tidur berhubung Tokyo masih lumayan jauh dan ia lumayan lelah.

Dan Wajah Kalem Akashi yang tertidur bikin bidadari lupa diri.

.

.

.

"—Tolong jangan melupakan barang-barang anda di kereta, terimakasih," Pengumuman kembali terdengar. Akashi segera membawa tasnya keluar dan melambaikan tangan pada taxi yang lewat. Ia meminta supir taxi agar menuju apartemennya—yang memang disediakan agar tidak perlu repot mencari hotel ketika pergi ke Tokyo.

.

.

"Leganya," Akashi merebahkan diri di kasur apartemennya yang sangat empuk. Diambilnya handphone yang ia buang sembarangan di atas kasur dan membaca 4 pesan terbaru.

**From: Ryouta**

**Message: Maafkan Aku Akashicchi karena baru membalas, aku sibuk-ssu. Manajerku marah-marah hiks. Apa Akashicchi lagi di Tokyo? Ketemuan yuk-ssu!:D Ah ngomong2 soal toko bunga, ada toko bunga yang sering kukunjungi. Letaknya di dekat teiko-ssu! Kurokocchi mungkin sudah mengatakannya karena aku pernah kesana dengannya sekali:3 Akashicchi, ayo ketemuan! Kita Reuni-ssu, aku kangen!:'(**

Akashi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pertanyaan sedikit, jawaban seabreg. Lagipula bukankah kemarin—saat ulang tahun akashi—mereka semua bertemu?!

Akashi lebih memilih untuk membaca pesan kedua daripada membalas pesan Kise—jahat memang, tapi apa yang kau harapkan dari titisan setan?

(dan author dilempar gunting—yang entah dari mana—setelah menulis bagian ini)

**From: Atsushi**

**Message: Nggak tau, Aka-chin. Kalau tempat jual maiubo aku tau**

Nggak penting—pikir Akashi

Akashi memutuskan untuk membaca pesan ketiga.

**From: Daiki**

**Message: gtw**

... Akashi hanya bisa terdiam membaca pesan yang satu ini.

Kalau bertemu—Akashi bersumpah—akan menggunting koleksi Majalah Horikita Mai-channya.

Lalu Akashi membaca pesan keempat

**From: Tetsuya**

**Message: Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya penasaran.**

Akashi tersenyum—atau menyeringai?—sepertinya, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok.

.

.

.

Salju kembali turun—hari ini, tanggal dua puluh dua desember.

Akashi berjalan menuju toko bunga yang dikatakan dekat dengan sekolah menengah pertamanya dulu, Teiko. Tidak begitu susah menemukannya, berhubung letak Toko Bunga tersebut cukup strategis.

Akashi memicingkan matanya, lalu menyeringai—bukan karena toko bunganya, bukan. Namun, karena ada sesosok mungil berambut biru disana.

"Doumo, Akashi-kun," ujarnya, sopan. Siapa lagi kalau dia bukan Kuroko Tetsuya?

Sapaan Kuroko hanya dibalas oleh anggukan kecil dari Akashi. Akashi lalu berjalan masuk menuju Toko Bunga, diikuti oleh Kuroko.

"Jadi—" Akashi mulai berbicara, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya penasaran apa bunga yang ingin Akashi-kun beli," ujar Kuroko, wajahnya datar seperti biasa.

"Sou," Akashi mengangguk. Lalu, ia mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga mawar mewah dan memberikannya kepada pelayan disana, "Jika kau mengira aku akan memberikan bunga itu kepada pacar, kau salah,"

"Lalu? Kepada Ibumu?" tanyanya. Akashi hanya menatap Kuroko, bingung, "Kalau kau ingin memberikan bunga kepada ibumu, bukankah lebih baik kau membeli bunga di Kyoto?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis hingga tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Hampir benar,"

.

.

.

Kuroko mengikuti Akashi, sambil bertanya-tanya kemana Akashi akan pergi.

Dan sampailah mereka-

Di kuburan yang terletak agak terpencil namun kelihatan megah.

"Sudah setahun aku tidak kemari," Ujar Akashi. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu makam yang terletak diatas, diikuti oleh Kuroko.

"Ini.." Kuroko menatap Akashi—seolah meminta jawaban. Akashi hanya menatap makam itu dengan tatapan yang—entahlah, Kuroko baru kali ini melihatnya.

"Ini makan Ibuku. Bu, Ini Tetsuya, temanku semasa smp," ujar Akashi—entah kepada siapa. Ia mencabut beberapa rumput yang mulai tumbuh dengan liar—dibantu oleh Kuroko, tentu saja, "Ia meninggal saat kita masih smp. Aku memang tidak pernah menceritakan ini pada siapapun,"

Kuroko menunduk.

"Aku—tidak menyangka bahwa Ibu Akashi-kun telah meninggal," Ujarnya, "Mengapa Akashi-kun tidak pernah bilang? Bukankah jika kau bilang kepadaku, aku bisa membersihkan makam ibu Akashi-kun setiap bulan?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum—senyuman tulus yang jarang ia keluarkan.

"Arigatou, Tetsuya," Ujarnya, "Kalau begitu, aku minta tolong bersihkan makam ibuku tiap bulan, ya," Bukan nada perintah seperti biasanya—benar-benar nada meminta tolong, "Aku tidak bisa selalu kesini, bukan hanya karena Kyoto dan Tokyo jauh, tetapi juga karena ayahku tidak memperbolehkan. Karena itu aku selalu kesini sendirian,"

"Kalau begitu—" Ucapan Kuroko terputus, "Mulai sekarang kau tidak akan kesini sendirian, Akashi-kun,"

Akashi menatap Kuroko, lalu menatap makam ibunya, lalu meletakkan bunga mawar di depannya. Ia mengecup papan nama ibunya dan berkata, "Aku sayang padamu, Ibu"

.

"Dan kau dengar, aku tidak akan kesini sendirian lagi, Bu,"

"Aku akan datang dengan orang yang kusayangi juga,"

.

**Fin.**

A/N: hore selesai


End file.
